Fiber optic cables are widely used for voice and data transmission over long distances. However, fiber optic cable has physical limitations, most notably the bending it can withstand without failure. The limitation on the bending that a fiber optic cable can withstand prior to failure is known as the maximum bend radius.
Additionally, splicing fiber optic cable has its own limitations. Splicing is a precise job where the cable must be properly aligned to optimize performance of the optic cable. Moreover, splices formed when joining terminal ends of fiber optic cable have their own physical limitations wherein a splice creates an enlarged diameter connection which has virtually no bend capability. Therefore, the area of the optic fiber entering and leaving a splice is more susceptible to breakage from bending.
Due to these physical limitations, special devices have been created to maintain fiber optic splices which limit stress on the fiber. A common device for maintaining multiple fiber optic splices is a splice tray. A fiber optic cable enters the splice tray, winds about the perimeter at radii not less than the maximum bend radius with the splice positioned on a splice holder affixed to the splice tray. An example of a known splice tray is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 1A.
However, the splice tray of the prior art has various limitations. These include the horizontal nature of the tray which creates size issues and a lack of means to hold the fiber optic cable to the tray, where mere gravity is generally used. Also the tray is limited in the number of slots on the splice holder for holding splices.